jadefirevaultfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandi Beryl
Sandi Beryl, formerly of Signal Academy, is the team leader of Team BUHI at Beacon, his partner being Istalrí. He has an absolute hatred of the White Fang and is quite protective of his younger sister, Iris. (Note: This overview is to be revised to encompass the BoB.) Appearance Sandi is the tallest of his team, standing at a height of 5'11", and has a lightly-tanned complexion. His light-blond hair is usually kinda messy, and his hazel eyes usually look either brown or green depending on the light. Pre-BoB When out of uniform, Sandi wears a tan, buttoned-up shirt with cuffed elbow-length sleeves. A light-yellow polo shirt is worn under this, the collar coming out over the over-shirt. A stud earring containing a beryl is on his left ear, and a necklace with the tooth of a shark is hidden under the tan shirt, while his right wrist holds a black watch. For shoes, he wears a pair of brown leather boots with heavy treads. A pair of tan shorts complete his outfit, which both shirts are tucked into. Post-BoB At first, the only difference in Sandi's clothes is that they're noticeably rumpled and worn. After he finds his motivation again, though, his outfit changes. Instead of a polo shirt, Sandi wears a loose vest over a similar-style shirt to his original, but without the cuffs. The shirt itself is no longer tucked in, the tail peeking out under the braided belt he now wears around his waist. A pouch hangs from the belt on it's left side. Dark-colored, fingerless gloves disappear into Sandi's sleeves, and the black wristwatch worn over the right glove sports the same braided style as his belt. He has also strapped a pair of metal plates to the left glove, simulating a gauntlet. His pants are now a darker brown, but are still tucked into a pair of leather boots with heavy treads. Meanwhile, Sandi's necklace has been replaced with a black choker, partially hidden by the collar of his shirt - however, he's kept his beryl earring, and it's still worn on his left ear. The most notable feature of Sandi's new outfit, though, are the eight golden-bronze bands shaped like laurel wreaths. Two are worn around his upper arms, two just below the elbow, two on his upper legs, and two on the lower. Personality Sandi is a natural leader, being quick on his feet, and knows just how to raise everyone's spirits. He's always optimistic for the sake of the team, and feels pressured to set an example. He knows when to back down, but it tears at his heart to do so when he has to leave a comrade behind, often coming back to get them afterwards. Another part of what makes him a natural leader is his skill in figuring out what others skills are. Sandi can easily figure out what others are good at, knowing almost instantly what class someone would fall in after a few moments of observing them fight (i.e. supporter, martial artist, mage, etc). Because of this, he also has skill in coming up with plans instantly. However, he prefers not to, liking to gather information before battle, and can be found studying the Grimm he and his team might come up against when he has the time. As the White Fang destroyed his whole life, Sandi hates them with a huge passion. Any White Fang member he sees, he will be more than happy to beat into the ground - often ignoring strategy and his teammates in the process. Though, this doesn't mean he hates all Faunus. He doesn't, though he does get uncomfortable around them. Sandi is also quite friendly, but has a hard time really opening up to people, as well. If you bring up the White Fang, Sandi will do pretty much anything to get away from talking about the organization, not wanting to talk about what happened during his childhood. However, while he has a hard time opening up, Sandi is also very protective of his comrades. He's even been known to take hits aimed for them on occasion. This protectiveness also extends to his younger sister, Iris. In fact, many consider him over-protective of the 11-year-old. Though, this isn't without good reason, either, as it's partly due to his past, and partly due to the fact that Iris has been known to make her own trouble on multiple occasions. In general, Sandi likes to be recognized, and was initially quite ecstatic when he was chosen as leader. However, as time went on, he started to dislike the pressure that came with the position he gained, and sometimes wishes he wasn't leader. On the other hand, however, Sandi also doesn't want to fail his team, and tries to live up to the expectations that have been given to him, knowing it's his duty. However, he sometimes tries too hard. Speaking of duty, Sandi often puts his duty before himself, especially when it comes to his responsibilities as an older brother and as a team leader. After the BoB, Sandi became moody, brooding in his room over what to do about the White Fang, knowing they were a part of the attack. He doesn't seem to care about leading the team anymore, rarely speaking to anyone, his eyes often staring off into space. However, Sandi will show some animation around is Iris, whom he's become even more protective of. At the same time, though, he has also kept a sense of who his sister is, and while he'd like to not let her out of his sight, he knows that she wouldn't appreciate it and that it would make her irritable. He hasn't realized that she spends most of her days with him anyway, due to being lost in thought almost 24/7. History Childhood Sandi was born to a couple that ran a Dust shop in Vale, already having an older brother. 6 years later, he gained a younger sister in Iris. They lived peacefully, for the most part, though Sandi's childhood was also filled with White Fang protesters marching up and down the streets. The whole district was a target for the White Fang. The protests themselves were because of the amount of Faunus labor being used in the district. However, Sandi was originally too young to understand the situation. He knew there were many Faunus employees, but had no clue why the White Fang was protesting that. Whenever he asked, he was simply given an answer along the lines of "you're too young to understand", which frustrated him to no end. As he grew up, and learned more, Sandi began to understand that many of the Faunus workers were being underpaid, had no chance of being promoted, and lived in unfavorable conditions. This was the real reason why the White Fang was protesting. Sandi also knew that his parents wanted to move, but couldn't because of a lack of money, as the shop itself wasn't very well-known. So, they were forced to stay. Killing Raid Then, it all came to a breaking point soon after the White Fang turned violent. While Sandi ran a few errands, one of which included bringing his sister Iris back from a friend's house, the organization raided the area, burning, pillaging, etc. Hearing about the raid over the live news, Sandi hurried home, Iris in tow. Refusing to let the police tape stop him, Sandi used his knowledge of the backstreet areas to sneak past the line. What they found would haunt them both for the rest of their lives. The shop, their home, had been ransacked and partially destroyed. Inside, the two siblings found their family dead. 12-year-old Sandi was in shock, while Iris, being only 6, didn't understand what was going on. In horror, Sandi watched his sister touch and shake the bodies as she told them to wake up, too innocent to realize they were gone forever. Everything after that was a daze for Sandi. He knows the police found them at some point, whisking them outside - Iris's screams of protest at being taken away from their family ring in his ears every time he thinks about it. A New Family WIP - Holly Watson, fiancee (later wife) of Douglas Moore takes them in (skipping stuff...) It wasn't long before Sandi decided he wanted to be able to protect Iris himself, and asked Douglas to teach him how to fight. Douglas accepted, and also recommended going to Signal Academy. Sandi agreed, and soon he was learning from both Signal's teachers and his foster father. While at Signal, Sandi built his weapon, Sandstorm, and unlocked his Aura and Semblance. (More TBA) Becoming a Leader His time at Signal over, Sandi soon decided he wanted to go to Beacon. Getting Douglas and Holly's approval, Sandi filled out the application. It wasn't long before he got the news he could go, and when the start of the school year rolled around, Sandi was on the Bullhead heading for Beacon. After landing, Sandi soon found himself meeting several students, and the initiation and the next morning had him paired with one of them - Istalrí. Later that day, Sandi was announced as Team BUHI's leader, much to his delight. Battle of Beacon & Aftermath When the battle started, Sandi was quickly concerned about his teammates - as their leader, it was his duty to make sure they all got out safely. (Skipping stuff...) The Fall of Beacon really affected Sandi, who now doesn't really know what to do. When the rest of the team went with Uranus's family to seek shelter on Patch, he followed blindly, with Iris in tow. His hatred of the White Fang has grown immense due to knowing they had a part in the crisis, rooting itself deep inside of him. He wants to get revenge on the organization more than ever, but also knows it's very dangerous back in Vale. Relationships * The person closest to Sandi's heart is his younger sister Iris Beryl, and he's very protective of her - some would say overprotective. He doesn't like having her out of his sight, and is always worrying about her while at Beacon, calling the orphanage as often as he can as a result. Sandi knows Iris looks up to him, and tries to be a good brother. * Douglas Moore & Holly Watson: TBA * Sandi and Uranus Bailey get along pretty well. While Uranus helps Sandi with class studies, Sandi does his best to help Uranus improve his fighting skills, and the two have practice spars often. Anytime his teammate wants to talk, Sandi is more than willing to listen, and tries to offer advice when he can. * Being a Panther Faunus, Zircona Hart puts Sandi on edge, though he tries not to show it. He knows she's not a member of the WF, but his instincts keep making him tiptoe around her, which he feels guilty about. Sandi does his best to keep his history separate from their relationship as teammates, but finds it keeps coming up, and knows sooner or later he'll have to explain. However, he doesn't know how to approach the subject, leaving him in an awkward limbo anytime Zircona is around. On the battlefield, Sandi finds it easier to put aside, enabling him to talk tactics with the Faunus. * Istalrí is Sandi's partner, and, frustratingly, the one he knows the least about. He'd trust his life in her hands, knowing her capabilities in the field, but at the same time, wonders why she won't talk about her origins. He's asked several times, but Istalrí always shuts down the topic, leaving him more curious and frustrated each time. Sandi won't press her, however, but still wishes she'd open up a bit more. Weapon Sandi's weapon is Sandstorm, which is a Versatile Melee Tri-Blade (VMTB). Like the name suggests, it has three forms, which are a sword, a spear, and a voulge. It can also use Dust. Sword: A straight-bladed, three-foot bronze sword, with a bit longer than normal hilt. A simple crosspiece at the base of the blade protects Sandi's hand. Spear: The hilt of the sword extends, till Sandi is holding a 5-foot, bronze-bladed spear. The crosspiece does not move. Voulge: In this form, the handle extends even further, till the weapon is 6-feet long. Meanwhile, a small, curved portion of the blade partly detaches and pivots, then slides about a quarter way down the blade, making a hook that Sandi can use to attack enemies with. Dust: Two exhaust ports on either side of Sandstorm's blades are the only clue to the Dust crystal in the handle/hilt of the weapon. Usually, Sandi has Earth Dust here, though others can be used as well. Semblance & Abilities Semblance Soldier's Arms is Sandi's Semblance. Activating it allows him to place runes on the places he touches, either with his feet or hands. Each rune summons a pillar the moment his touch is gone, the length/height depending on how long Sandi left pressure on the rune. A simple second is enough to create a 3-foot pillar. The material of the pillar(s) itself is usually dependent on the material it's summoned from. However, the runes can also be affected by Dust, and Sandi often uses the Earth Dust in Sandstorm to make earthen pillars. Flaming geysers are just as likely, though, as his teammate/partner Istalrí carries plenty of Fire Dust. Another use of this Semblance is that, when the runes are under a foot apart, the pillars that come out are likely to merge together, forming a wall that Sandi and his teammates can take cover behind. Sandi can also use them to attack, as the pillars come out pretty fast. He'll confuse his opponents by running for a dead-end, then jumping and leaping off the wall, leaving a rune behind that summons a pillar to slam into them. The pillars themselves disappear when Sandi wants them to. If attacking with them, Sandi just lets them go after they're summoned, as they can't change direction - they can only come straight out of the rune. Also, keeping them up takes concentration, meaning Sandi has to leave most of the fighting to his teammates when the pillars have formed a wall. When it comes to Aura usage, the amount used depends on how long Sandi leaves pressure on the rune. A second wouldn't use up that much. However, Aura is also used to keep each pillar up. The maximum amount of time he's managed to keep one up is about 30 minutes, though he's never actually had to keep one up that long in battle. Really, it's when Sandi puts them close together to make a wall that it becomes very taxing to keep up - his Aura wouldn't last past 10 minutes. Abilities Sandi is very proficient with Sandstorm, being able to start an attack with one form and finish with another. His fighting style depends on which form of Sandstorm he's using. With his sword he uses the Greek fighting style of slashing, somersaulting, etc. With the spear, he takes more of a Roman fighting style. With the voulge form, he uses a mix of styles, as it's a mix of weapons (axe, spear/lance/javelin). Though, obviously, he doesn't roll or somersault with it - it's a bit too big for that. Sandi has a considerable amount of strength, able to handle the voulge form of Sandstorm casually, with no sign of outward exhaustion. This also points to high endurance, as the voulge is heavy and he can carry and wield it for hours, though admittedly part of the reason is the fact Sandstorm is balanced in each form. Trivia & Author's Notes * His last name, Beryl, is the name of a gemstone that's various colors, including a light-brown. * The word voulge came from the Brotherband Chronicles by John Flanagan, in which one of the characters, Ingvar, is given one to use. ** A voulge, in itself, is a medieval weapon that, as I've said before, resembles a meat cleaver on a long stick, or a squashed bardiche (long poleaxe), and is similar to a glaive. * Yes, I know using the White Fang is a bit uncreative. However, when I originally created him (which was before I even got on the wiki) it was all I had to work with, and I consider it to be an essential part of him by this point. ** Speaking of his backstory, him and Iris being taken in by Douglas and Holly was a result of me needing a reason for Sandi to be at Holly's orphanage for this RP, and Lux suggesting it. * Sandi's original inspiration came from one of my older, non-RWBY OCs, Samuel Johnson, usually called Sam. Basically, Sandi is the RWBY-version of him. Gallery RinmaruSandi2.png|Sandi after the BoB, mostly accurate. (done by me on rinmarugames) SandiPostBoBOutfit.jpg|Drawing of Sandi's current outfit, after the FoB, done by myself. Mostly accurate. RinmaruSandi3.png|Rinmaru-version of Sandi, before the FoB, with the necklace out. Kinda accurate. (done by me) SandiSymbol1.jpg|Sandi's symbol, done in crayon by myself. SandiWeapon.jpg|The forms of Sandstorm, Sandi's weapon. (Drawn by myself) Category:RWBY OCs Category:OCs Category:RWBY Vault Category:Male